


Please, can we go?

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender really wants to go to the Ministry Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, can we go?

**Title:** Please, can we go?  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Lavender Brown  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Lavender really wants to go to the Ministry Christmas party  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of people dressed up in suits, Santa hats and having a cocktail.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 19 

"We're going this year." Lavender put her hands on her hips, face set in a look that brooked no argument.

"The Ministry Christmas party is such a bore." Harry sighed.

"You say that every year. I'm starting to think you're fucking your assistant and you don't want me to see what she looks like." 

"Well, Franklin's attractive, but he's not really my type." 

"Please!" Lavender gave up stern and went with pleading. "I bought a new dress and everything." 

"Fine. Jeez. It'll be miserable, but we'll go if you really want to."

"Oh yes!" Lavender clapped her hands with glee.


End file.
